The Sisters Grimm (Series)
__NOToC__ The Sisters Grimm is a children's fantasy series written by the best selling children's book author Michael Buckley. Overview The story revolves around two sisters, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm. They are orphans who have been bounced from one foster home to another, after their parents startling and mysterious disappearance. They have been treated in ways that children shouldn't be, as they have been used as servants and maids for their foster families. After be failed out of each and every foster family available, they are sent by their disdainful caseworker, Minerva Smirt, to a woman named Relda Grimm in a sleepy little New York town called Ferryport Landing. Relda claims to be their father's mother, to which the girls are quite skeptical. They are convinced that she is crazy when she tells them tales that there are fairy-tale creatures, called "Everafters" living all over the town and that it was the Grimm family business to help these creatures. When a giant kidnaps her and proves her to be right, Sabrina and Daphne fight to get her back with the help of new friends, all the while uncovering clues to the mystery of their parents disappearance and the villainous Scarlet Hand. They learn many things about the town along the way, such as the fact that none of the Everafters can leave, due to the magical barrier that was set up when the town was founded. *''The Fairy-Tale Detectives'' - In The Fairy-Tale Detectives, sisters Sabrina and Daphne Grimm are sent to live with their mysterious grandmother, Relda Grimm. The sisters learn they are descendants of the Brothers Grimm, whose famous book of fairy tales is actually a collection of case files. The girls are the latest in a long line of fairy-tale detectives, and their new hometown is filled with Everafters (as magical folks like to be called)—some good and some very, very bad. When a mysterious Everafter sets a giant loose on the town, it's up to the Sisters Grimm to save the day.Ferryport Landing Elementary *''The Unusual Suspects'' - In The Unusual Suspects, Sabrina and Daphne start school at Ferryport Landing Elementary. Daphne's lucky enough to get Snow White for a teacher—she loves little people—but poor Sabrina's stuck with Mr. Grumpner and a class of mildly psychotic sixth graders. When Mr. Grumpner is found hanging in a spider's web, it is up to the Grimms to find the Everafter who did it. If only Sabrina can get over her distrust of all fairy-tale folk. But how can she trust those who just might be responsible for the disappearance of her parents? *''The Problem Child'' - In The Problem Child, Sabrina and Daphne tackle their most important mystery: Who kidnapped their parents more than a year ago? Sabrina enters the hideout of the Scarlet Hand, the sinister group of Everafters who are keeping her parents prisoner. She has a chance to rescue her mom and dad but is foiled by the most famous fairy-tale character in the world. With the help of her little sister (who might be tougher than Sabrina realizes) and a long-lost relative, Sabrina finds a powerful weapon for fighting her enemies, and discovers that magic has a high price. *''Once Upon a Crime'' - In Once Upon a Crime, Sabrina and Daphne venture back to the big city to help a friend, they land in the middle of a big mystery. Puck’s father, King Oberon, has been murdered, and the Grimms suspect one of the many famous (and infamous) fairy-tale folk who call the city home. Can they find the culprit while coming to terms with their mother’s secret life? And will Sabrina ever accept her family’s destiny? *''Magic and Other Misdemeanors'' - In Magic and Other Misdemeanors, when the past and future start mixing with the present, Sabrina and Daphne have their first case to tackle solo—with a little help from the troublemaker Puck. The girls suspect that a rash of magical thefts may be at the root of the problem, but with Mayor Heart's outrageous taxes to pay and Mr. Canis's continuing transformation into the Big Bad Wolf, the Grimms have a lot to worry about and not a lot of time to waste. Can Sabrina and Daphne solve the crime and change the future for the better? *''Tales from the Hood'' - In Tales from the Hood, Canis is put on trial for past crimes, and Mayor Heart's kangaroo court is determined to find him guilty. It's up to the Grimms to uncover evidence to save their friend, though Sabrina starts to wonder whether they would all be safer with the Wolf in jail. Despite her misgivings, Sabrina and her sister, Daphne, investigate what actually happened in the Big Bad Wolf's most famous tale—and the real story is full of surprises! *''The Everafter War'' - In The Everafter War, Sabrina and Daphne's prayers are finally answered when their parents awake from their sleeping spell. But their happy reunion is short-lived, as they are caught in the middle of a war between the Scarlet Hand and Prince Charming’s Everafter army. As the family works to help the prince’s ragtag group of rebels and protect their friends, Sabrina comes face-to-face with the family’s deadliest enemy — the mysterious Master — who reveals a secret so shocking it will rock the entire family to its core. *''The Inside Story'' - In The Inside Story, Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck are stuck in the Book of Everafter, where all the fairy tales are stored and enchanted characters can change their destinies. The girls (and Puck) must chase the Master through a series of stories, where they're willing to change what they must in order to save their baby brother. Soon, however, they are confronted by the Editor—the book's guardian — who, along with an army of tiny monsters known as Revisers, threatens the children with dire consequences if they don't stick to the stories. As they chase their quarry and dodge the Revisers, they meet Alice, Mowgli, Jack the Giant Killer, Hansel and Gretel, the Headless Horseman, and others. But will they find their brother in time? *''The Council of Mirrors'' - In The Council of Mirrors, the final book of the series, Sabrina, Daphne, and the rest of the Grimms and their friends must face off against the Master to decide the fate of Ferryport Landing—and the world. When Mirror fails to escape the barrier using Granny Relda's body, he turns to his plan B: killing all the Grimms so that the magical barrier collapses. In the meantime, Sabrina has gathered the other magic mirrors as advisers on how to deal with their mortal enemy. They tell her to join forces with the Scarlet Hand against Mirror, in exchange for offering all the citizens of Ferryport Landing their freedom. This final chapter is the end of the road for several beloved characters, but the conclusion is sure to satisfy devoted fans of the series. Characters Awards The Sisters Grimm has received a few awards and accolades, including the Oppenheim Toy Portfolio Platinum Award and the Kirkus Best Fantasy Book Award. The series is also a New York Times bestseller. Category:Real-world